This is a proposal to provide short-term training at the University of California, Los Angeles (UCLA) for senior investigative staff, involved in the National Institute of Mental Health Global Popular Opinion Leaders Multisite Intervention Trial in Fujian Province, China. The trainees, to be selected by the principal investigators of the intervention trial, Drs. Rotheram-Borus, Wu and Detels, will receive three months of course work and field experiences at UCLA in the concepts and methodologies underlying the biobehavioral research strategies to be used in the Global Popular Opinion Leaders Multisite Intervention Trial. The faculty will include the UCLA investigators of the intervention trial and leading researchers at UCLA in the fields of epidemiology, behavioral sciences, and biomedical sciences who are currently participating in the UCLA/Fogarty MDS International Training and Research Program. Upon completion of the program the trainees will return to assume key positions in the intervention trial in Fujian Province.